Vanguard Titan
Vanguard Titan is one of the few Anti-Jaeger mechas ever developed. Mainly used to counter Rogue Jaegers, this chrome giant makes sure only legal Jaegers are used and is responsible for all illegal Jaeger-related actions in Europe). Rogue Jaegers from America, Africa, Australia, Asia and Russia are then care of by seven other "Vanguard" Type Jaegers. This article will only cover Vanguard Titan as all the other Vanguards are similarly equipped. Equipment and Anti-Jaeger measures Vanguard Titan is equipped with ES14 "Tazer Fists", basically enhanced knuckles that primarily focus on dealing massive damage to Jaegers: additionally to the pure punch force, 50,000 volts of electricity are forced into the enemy Jaeger's power circuit, often straight up overriding and disabling certain computer systems and occasionally the entire Rogue Jaeger. Alternatively, Vanguard Titan can emit a highly corrosive acid that's based on S&K's Anti-Kaiju Acid, capable of making centimeter thick armor plating porös in under two minutes. Further, VT (official police callsign) is equipped with a retractable carbon-steel blade in both wrists. Since VT isn't built for Kaiju engagements, these blades are eher designed to penetrate steel plates to eventually pierce porous plating and destroy a rogue Jaeger's power core. Furthermore, Vanguard Titan's signature weapon are his harpoon cannons. Two in each wrist, VT is capable of launching and quickly reeling in four titanium harpoons, attached to nearly unbreakable wire rope with about 30cm diameter. These ranged weapons can be used to stop fleeing Jaegers by piercing their back, making them fall over by firing harpoons into their chest and quickly retracting them or - Vanguard Titan's most known and feared tactic - attaching to some kind of random debris (like a chunk of concrete) and swinging it around as a weapon. Vanguard Titan's pilots once even latched onto a smaller rogue Jaeger and slammed it into one if his bigger comrades. For destabilizing opponents, Vanguard Titan uses four 80mm grenade launchers (two on each shoulder) to distract opponents or clear paths. Since most Rogue Jaegers don't get bigger than Mark V, They can be dysbalanced by anything similar to an weak earthquake - and a bunch of detonating impact grenades on the ground will do just about the same thing. VT is additionally armed with an EMP cannon (not actual cannon, but the EMP blast is far stronger than with conventional EMPs) to disable digital Jaegers (like Leatherback disabled Striker Eureka) which is used effectively rather unoften /unhäufig since most rogue Jaegers run on analog systems anyway (VT himself is analog, too, to exclude the possibility of knocking to himself out with a misplaced EMP blast). If acting against multiple Jaegers, Vanguard Titan makes use of his signal jammers that have been retrofitted to VT from Obsidian Fury's wreck. The third person in Vanguard Titan's conn-pod is no pilot, but serves the role of a Combat Hacker that tries to exploit weak points in the enemy Jaeger's software to make the enemy pilots lose control of single limbs or ideally the full body. Actions and Takedowns Vanguard Titan has successfully put an end to the Golem cartel that's been oppressing Italian citizens for the last five years. Not even the Mafia could stand up to them due to them having acess to 21 Rogue Jaegers in total, ranging from 9 meter tall robots up to a Mark III Jaeger (although one instance tells of seven hired guns successfully defending a village from Golem Jaegers). After locating the Golem's headquarters, Vanguard Titan engaged in Operation Clay Break, first firing multiple EMP emitters into the camp in mortar fashion, rendering 12 of the Golem Jaegers useless. The remaining 9 hostiles at quickly dispatched by VT while not killing any of the cartel members that piloted the mechs. Vanguard Titan was also present at Elysium Ascendant's "arrest". Despite being ready to engage the (at the time) rogue Jaeger at any time, VT's pilots expressed admiration for Elysium Ascendant's design and weaponry. Category:SWB Category:Jaegers